Ino Yamanaka
Ino Yamanaka (山中いの, Yamanaka Ino) is the Clan Head of Konoha's Yamanaka Clan. She and her fellow members of Team Asuma are the 16th Generation's Ino–Shika–Chō trio. Eroverse Ino is one of the main members of the family, and one of the most active. A rival of sorts to Sakura, and competition for Sasuke Uchiha's attention that Naruto hoped to eliminate for his pinked haired crush. She was the first woman targeted by an inexperienced Naruto to serve as a test subject to his new techniques. Naruto also hoped to get more honest feedback from her as they had not interacted much in the past. When Naruto explained his intentions, Ino quickly took on the quest. She has been one of its most supportive members since then. At first Ino's attitude is flippant: both the mission and her relationship with Naruto were just adventures ―dalliances with little consequence. As time passed and their relation got more serious, Ino's feelings for Naruto grew and so did the stakes. Traumatized to see Naruto willing to sacrifice himself, and his goal to save Kin Tsuchi; Ino decided she wanted sometime apart from him. She also held doubts about herself, and her role within the Family. Ino joined the training Force and took her own training more seriously. When Naruto got kidnapped by Kanji, Ino takes part in the rescue but ends up reinforcing some of the doubts Kanji put on Naruto's mind, stating she doesn't quite understand how she feels, and from where those feelings come from. Eventually, Ino and Naruto have a major argument: him thinking she wants to leave, leading him to ask Tsunade to research a cure for The Binding. Her thinking he gave up on her greatly saddens and angers her. After Naruto's return from Sage training, Pain's invasion, and saving her father, Ino finally admits to herself she loves Naruto and their flame is rekindled. With Inoichi disabled and his retirement, a collateral of the invasion, Ino becames the head of the Yamanaka Clan and Its representative at Konoha's Council. Ino has grown considerably stronger. She is able to fight off both Choji and Shikamaru, hold the mind transfer for longer, greater distance and between more people. She has developed ways to fight physical opponents such as Sakura, and changed her personality: becoming more confident and assertive, but also empathetic. She is now very attuned to other thoughts and feelings. One of her great desires is to have a place where she's free to live with Naruto, and their family. She has shared an apartment with Sakura at the Hidden Eddy Inn. Ino takes great pride in being responsible for helping Naruto recruit multiple members: pushing him, or them, to take action, to the point of teasing some of the others about it. She helped Naruto with Temari, Sakura ― at the time estranged from Naruto ― Yoshino, Kushina and others, either by direct or indirect actions. Ino has also changed her appearance, for a more mature impression. Abilities While already a chūnin by the start of the series, Ino would later admit that she had been an "underfed and weak kunoichi" in several respects before she got involved with Naruto. However, with the love and encouragement of her lover Naruto and The Family, she eventually blossomed into strong kunoichi, being proficient in a number of areas and possessing a variety of abilities. Ninjutsu As a member of the Yamanaka Clan, Ino is unsurprisingly highly skilled in the mental arts passed down through her clan. She is also a sensor-type, but her sensory skills aren't on the level of Kumo's Shi, and far below Karin's, as she cannot detect chakra signatures from as far away as them. While not nearly as high as Naruto's or Kushina's, Ino has high stamina from her training and tons of sex with Naruto. Telepathic Skills Ino can temporarily her consciousness into another person's body to control them, as well as use the Mind Body Disturbance Technique to control others without having to transfer her mind into them. She has shown an extremely high level of skill in telepathy, being able to relay communications and sensory data to all the active ninja in Konoha despite not using her clan's assistance device, which even her father required. She can telepathically communicate with others from a long distance without physical contact, as well as completely read the minds of those she touches to access their memories. Her high level of skill with her clan's abilities - and her taking the lead during Pain's Invasion of Konoha - led to her becoming her father's successor as the Yamanaka Clan Head. Ino is also perceptive to psychic phenomenon given off by demons such as the Tailed Beasts. She has also shown the ability to implant powerful telepathic suggestions into unsuspecting targets, causing them to spontaneously feel a strong need to follow the urges she implants in them. Medical Skills Similar to Sakura (who taught her while she studied under Tsunade), Ino possesses great skill at Medical Ninjutsu. She knows the rare , allowing her to heal others. Due in part to her training in the medical arts, Ino has great chakra control and so was chosen for the team to seal the Three-Tails into another dimension with the Four-Corner Sealing Barrier. She is also a medical worker in Konoha's hospital. Taijutsu Due to the nature of her clan's techniques, Ino was not very adept at taijutsu. But after training with Naruto and other members of the Family, her fighting skills vastly improved, especially during the rough patch in her relationship with Naruto. During Team Asuma's spars, she was able to defeat Shikamaru and Choji by herself, with Asuma being particularly impressed with her. Later on, she led Team Asuma to victory over Team Kurenai, with Shikamaru noting that he and Choji were the ones holding Ino back. During that spar, she showcased that her taijutsu was around the same level as Hinata's - herself a taijutsu specialist - by fighting evenly with her before taking the win for Team Asuma. She has even surprised physically dominating opponents like Choji and an enraged Jūgo with her physical strength, managing to land strong blows on them. She could even overcome Ahiko in his Level-2 Cursed Seal state, breaking his nose in the process. Trivia *At 17 so far, Ino has had the most scenes with Naruto. Category:Councilor Category:Clan-Head